


Like Real People Do

by FyireMoon



Series: Various Oneshots [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: After Tamlens second death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyireMoon/pseuds/FyireMoon





	Like Real People Do

                Morrigan was conflicted, and part of her hated that, as she stared at Leo’s kneeling form. The elf knelt stiffly in front of the grave he had just finished filling in; the quiver of his shoulders was the only sign of what he had just gone through.

                This tainted clan mate of his, this _Tamlen_ , had wiped away every layer of Leo’s carefully constructed composure in seconds. The Wilds Mage highly suspected that Tamlen had meant far more to the stoic Elf than he let on.

                A quick glance over her shoulder told her that the rest of their group was still huddled around the fire. Morrigan approached Leo carefully, still unsure of what she planned to say. As she neared, Leo rose to his feet, half turning to meet her.

                The golden eyes Mage reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, “I am… unsure of what to say.” Her dark brows fell low over her eyes, confusion and concern mixing in every word.

                Leo’s voice was quiet, like a gentle breeze, “There’s nothing to say.” His eyes betrayed his scarily calm exterior, sad and grey like wave-lashed rocks. Morrigan’s graceful fingers interwove with his dirt stained ones, a reminder running through her mind. _I am not Flemeth._ The reminder was washed away when he squeezed her hand gratefully.

                The elf turned away from the grave, a small breath escaping his lips as if the motion had taken all of his will. Morrigan brought her hand to his face and ran her thumb across his high cheekbones, carefully allowing herself every motion. He brushed her uneven bangs out of her face and pulled her down to place a feather light kiss on her forehead.

                Leo’s eye flicked to the stars that blinked between think storm clouds above them, lips twisting into a sad half smile, “I was never…” The words died on his lips as his composure fell once more. He looked to the side, his jaw tightening as he tried to force everything back.

                Morrigan took his face gently in both her hands, leaning down to press her lips gently against his. The tension disappeared from his thin frame, every muscle relaxing.

                He pulled away after a few moments, taking her hands and squeezing them gently.

                “Thank you, _Ma’seren.”_ His smile was stronger, “For everything.”


End file.
